


Human Child

by rapono



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Orphan - Freeform, abandoned, adopted by robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, on a cold and dark night, the Fazbear Gang finds a little "gift".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from Fanfiction.net
> 
> Originally written as a one-shot on Quotev.

The Fazbear Gang silently booted up as midnight came 'round. But as their audio sensors turn on, they were immediately met with the sound of a child wailing. The animtronics were confused.

"I thought there were not children at midnight." Chica squawked questioningly.

"Me too Chica. Unless the night guard is suddenly really good at crying out high-pitched, that is definitely a kiddo." Bonnie cocked one of her ears to the side.

The two looked over at Freddy, who seemed to be searching for its source.

"It's not inside the building," he bellowed, "It's just outside."

With curiosity and their desire to protect children, the robot trio went out the back door and to the dumpsters.

Inside one of the them was a little girl, probably about 4-5 years, bawling her eyes out. She noticed the animatronics, and looked up at them hopefully, her face wet with warm tears.

"Teddy?"

Freddy looked at the child with pity, holding his paw out to her.

"Freddy."

The little girl grasped his paw and smiled.

"So were are your parents little one?"

She looked sadly into Freddy's artificially blue eyes with her dull gray ones.

"Mommy and Daddy said Goodbye."

The animatronics were shocked, as they quickly realized that the parents had abandoned her. Freddy stroked her dirty blonde hair gently.

"So kid, would you like to join our family?" Bonnie suggested.

The little girl looked over at the purple bunny, making Bonnie question whether the child understood him or not.

"Ok Bunny!"

The trio smiled gleefully. They had a new member of the gang.

"Lets go, Fweddy!"


	2. A Start

Freddy cuddled the child in his arms as she started to drift to sleep. He hummed his infamous tune as he and the other animatronics re-entered the building. Curious about the band's sudden disappearance and reappearance, Foxy went over to them to find out what had happened.

"Yarr Captain Freddy, what does ye have in yer arms?"

"An abandoned child, Foxy. She's ours now."

"Poor lass. What's her name?"

"Not sure yet."

"My name is Cahmen, Fweddy. Who is mister doggy?"

"Ah little Carmen, that's Foxy."

"Hi Fozzy!"

"Yar har har, why hello young lass, aren't ye a cute?"

Somewhat confused by Foxy's way of speaking, Carmen simply nodded, then dozed off right in Freddy's big furry robotic arms.

The security camera buzzed and flickered on.

"We need to kill the guard."

"Sure thing, Captain!"

"Go on Bonnie and Chica, no one can know about her."

The rabbit and chicken nodded in acknowledgement as the headed down their respective halls.

"Oh, and try to not make it too messy, we wouldn't little Carmen to notice."

Carmen slept peacefully through-out the night in Freddy's arms, as another young man lost his life to some friendly robotic animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a LONG time since this story's been updated, but if you want more, I might turn this into a short mini fic.


End file.
